The Twinflame Theory
by SonnieDawn
Summary: You softly giggle relaxing yourself as you listen to the lyrics and start to think about your future as you hum the words to the song. A crack of thunder quickly broke your concentration as you jump and drop to your knees mimicking the song again, but sincerely. A Noah Darkcloud Brown Short story.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3909aa0018567904aaa5d6f58afd5e7"You inhale slowly as you click your tongue awaiting the arrival of your Brown boy fantasy date. Daydreaming about what all would happen. The dreaming stopped as you heard thunder cracking in the distance, as a soft groan escaped your lips. It was about to rain. You absolutely dreaded it. As you stood walking to the kitchen you grab a glass, filling it with ice and pouring tea into the glass, listening to the ice crack. Walking slowly over to the radio, pressing the volume button to turn it on as you rose the volume to a decently loud volume, the music echoing into each room. A smile rose to your lips as you dramatically lean against the wall, mimicking the words to the love song playing. As you reached out your arms pleading for your love to come back. You softly giggle relaxing yourself as you listen to the lyrics and start to think about your future as you hum the words to the song. A crack of thunder quickly broke your concentration as you jump and drop to your knees mimicking the song again, but sincerely. As your singing, A slightly taller, average built man walked up to the door checking the address, he caught a glimpse through the window of you dancing and singing and slightly chuckled. He smoothed out his hair and pressed the door bell. You scramble off your feet and quickly hop up brushing yourself off. "Here we go!" You walk to the door, opening it slowly looking into the mans darkened blue eyes, your jaw lowered softly as you begin to feel relaxed and held out your hand as a sudden reaction. He took it leaning down, kissing it slowly, still keeping eye contact. Your heart thumped harder each movement he made as you courtsied and stepped out of the house. His reactions to you being very similar to his made him smirk with joy. He held his arm out as you slipped your arm into his. A small smile grew across both of your faces. You both began walking through the light sprinkles of cold rain. Lightly lifting your dress to protect the bottom from getting soaked as you looked over the scenery like before. "Would you like to go to the park and swing? He deep accented voice caught your attention as he swung his cane around in a circular motion. You giggle and nodded like a little girl getting new clothes. He lightly chuckled and began to lead the way. Coming to a quick stop he looked both ways on the road, taking off his long over coat and placing it in the deep puddle. You blush softly knowing it was his favorite and only coat as he grabs your hand walking you over it gently. His morals and chivalry makes you start to get weak in the knees and suddenly trip over his cos, quickly reacting as he catches you and you make eye contact. The contact lasting for a good 5 seconds, before his big hand caresses your cheek, slowly brushing your hair being your ear and lifting you back up. You began to get stable again as you start to walk slowly. He looks back picking up the coat as he frowned thinking he did something wrong. "Hey.. Are you alright..?" He stammered, cutting you off from walking anymore. "I am fine.. Just never had someone do this before is all.. To be quite honest. It all feels like a fairytale.. Just a dream." He smiled. "And you're the princess.. I wouldn't treat you anything less. I will take care of you if you let me. Living in the bush it doesn't give me much opportunity to meet a women. Not a girl, but a woman. That's what I need." He bows respectfully as he took your arm again beginning to walk to the tree surrounded park you begin to think and think. Not sure of if this is real or just an actual dream. "May I hear your favorite poetry?" You chirp as you sit on the swing, him walking around beginning to push you. "The beauty of a woman isn't in the clothes she wears, The figure that she carries, or the way she combs her hair. The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes; Because that's the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. The beauty of a woman isn't in a facial mole; But true beauty in a woman, is reflected by her soul. It's the caring that she cares to give, the passion that she shows; And the beauty of a woman with passing years only grows-..." He stops looking down at you unexpectedly and sees you staring at him. Not petrified or nasty. But your eyes full of love a filling with tears. A small smile slid across his face, "True beauty is the love from you.." You knew from then on you two were supposed to meet and be together./p 


End file.
